Noir et Blanc
by helena henley
Summary: Setiap pilihan yang kau ambil akan membawa jalan baru dalam hidupmu. Pernahkah kau menyesali pilihan yang kau ambil, Sakura? /Chapter 3 updated!
1. Prologue

**Noir et Blanc**

**.**

**.**

_**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**The Infernal Devices **_ _**Cassandra Clare**_

**WARNING : OOC, gaje, abal, typos (maybe?), boring, jelek plus segala kenistaan lainnya, ada di sini**

**Don't like don't read.**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

Di usianya yang keempat belas, Haruno Sakura tidak melewatkan masa remajanya seperti remaja pada umumnya. Ia disumpah di hadapan orang tuanya, anggota Dewan, dan seluruh klan Haruno, untuk memburu yokai jahat sampai ajalnya menjemput. Sakura tidak keberatan, sama sekali. Semua di klanHaruno mayoritas adalah pemburu yokai, bahkan ibunya. Dan Sakura selalu menganggap berburu yokai itu keren, apalagi kalau wanita yang melakukannya. Maka ia tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa senangnya ketika acara penyumpahan itu selesai. Gadis berambut merah muda itu melompat-lompat riang sambil tertawa menuruni undakan tangga, mengundang tatapan heran dari beberapa orang di sekitarnya. Kalau dalam keadaan normal, mungkin Sakura akan berhenti dan pipinya merona, malu. Namun ia terlampau senang untuk memikirkan bahwa ia malu. Busur di tangan kanannya ia genggam erat. Setabung anak panah menggantung di punggungnya. Senjata utamanya untuk berburu, yang dipercayakan para Dewan padanya.

Perburuannya yang pertama tidak bisa dibilang sukses, namun Ayah Sakura memujinya, berkata bahwa kemampuannya dan kecepatannya dalam memanah untuk ukuran seorang pemburu yokai muda adalah lumayan. Beberapa kali anak panah Sakura meleset, yang mengundang tawa keras dari yokai yang akan ia kirim ke Neraka. Sekali lagi anak panah Sakura melesat, tepat mengenai jantung sang yokai. Makhluk itu menjerit keras, menyakitkan telinga, sebelum dirinya pecah menjadi serpihan kecil-kecil.

Dua tahun kemudian, Haruno Sakura berumur enam belas tahun. Ia membuat sebuah keputusan suatu malam, di hadapan kedua orang tuanya. Haruno Kizashi dan Haruno Mebuki terdiam agak lama setelah Sakura menyampaikan keputusan yang akan diambilnya.

"Entahlah, Sakura..." Kizashi memecah sunyi di ruangan itu. "Itu.. itu.. keputusan yang... berat. Jujur saja, aku dan ibumu belum pernah membicarakan hal ini sebelumnya. Tak pernah menyangka kalau—" suaranya terhenti.

"Aku sudah memikirkannya matang-matang, Ayah." Sakura bersuara.

"Tapi kenapa, sayang?" Mebuki menatap Sakura. "Kenapa harus pergi dari sini dan tinggal di Markas itu kalau kau hanya ingin makin ahli dalam berburu. Apa—apakah Kurenai-sensei tidak cukup hebat mengajarimu sehingga kau mencari pelatih lain?"

Sakura menggeleng. "Tidak, Bu. Aku ingin mencoba hidup mandiri, tinggal jauh dari orang tua—"

Belum sempat Sakura menyelesaikan ucapannya, Mebuki memotong.

"Tapi kau tahu kan, sayang.. kalau kau tidak betah di sana, akan sulit bagimu untuk kembali ke sini?" Suaranya bergetar. Ia belum siap melepas putri semata wayangnya itu.

"Aku tahu, Bu."

Sunyi lagi di ruangan itu. Mebuki sedikit menundukkan kepalanya, air matanya mulai mengalir di wajahnya pelan. Wanita itu menangis tanpa mengeluarkan suara. Kizashi tampak berpikir keras. Sakura diam. Dalam hati, ia berharap orang tuanya cepat mengambil keputusan, ya atau tidak mengizinkannya tinggal di Markas pemburu yokai di Konoha demi mendalami pengalaman sebagai seorang pemburu yokai. Jujur saja, ia sudah pegal dalam posisi duduknya dan ingin cepat-cepat keluar ruangan ini.

"Beri kami waktu, Sakura." Kizashi bersuara. "Kami masih harus membicarakan hal ini.."

Jawaban Kizashi tidak membuatnya puas, namun tak ada lagi yang bisa dilakukannya. Jawaban yang sama mungkin akan diberikannya seandainya ia berada dalam posisi orang tuanya. Sakura membungkuk hormat, kemudian menggeser pintu ruangan dan segera menuju kamarnya. Ia masih tak tahu, kapan ayahnya akan memberinya jawaban, tapi Sakura akan menunggu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suasana tenang melingkupi acara makan pagi keluarga Haruno. Terdengar suara teh yang baru saja dituang Mebuki ke cangkir miliknya sendiri. Wanita itu menambahkan beberapa blok gula, kemudian mengaduknya pelan. Kizashi menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik koran, sesekali terdengar suara halaman yang dibalik. Sakura menyantap serealnya pelan.

Kizashi menutup koran, melipatnya dan menggulungnya rapi. "Sakura,"

Yang dipanggil mengangkat wajahnya dari mangkuk sereal. Nafas Sakura terhenti. Apakah ayahnya akan membicarakan soal yang semalam? Sakura tak tahu, namun dirinya berharap ya. Gadis itu penasaran sekali dengan jawaban yang akan diberikan ayahnya. Ia tidak mau berharap banyak, takut kalau apa yang diharapkannya berbanding terbalik dengan kenyataan nanti.

"Ayah dan ibumu sudah memutuskan.." Kizashi menarik sebuah nafas yang panjang dan dalam. "Dan.."

Ayo.. ayo...

"Kami..."

Mengapa waktu seakan berputar lambat bagi Sakura?

"Setuju."

"Eh?" Bola mata Sakura yang berwarna hijau membulat. "Ayah.. dan ibu.. mengizinkanku tinggal di Markas?"

Mebuki mengangguk, tersenyum. Memang sebuah keputusan berat yang mereka ambil, sampai Kizashi dan Mebuki berdebat hebat semalam sepeninggal Sakura. Kizashi sudah setuju dari awal Sakura menyampaikan keinginannya. Sementara Mebuki.. wanita itu masih ragu. Jujur saja, ia masih belum siap melepas Sakura.. sampai saat ini.

Sakura menahan supaya senyumnya tidak terlalu lebar, namun gagal. Ia memekik gembira, bangkit dari kursinya dan segera merangkul kedua orang tuanya. Mencium pipi mereka berdua sambil tertawa. Rasa senang itu meluap-luap menguasainya, membuat senyum lebar itu tak pudar, dan wajahnya yang—Sakura sangat yakin—kini sudah berwarna semerah tomat.

"Terima kasih, Ayah, Ibu..." Sakura memeluk keduanya sekaligus.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Keesokan harinya, Sakura berangkat. Bagasi mobil itu sudah penuh dengan barang-barang milik Sakura.

"Baik-baik di sana, ya, Nak.." Mebuki memeluk Sakura erat sekali. Ia tidak tahu kapan lagi ia bisa memeluk Sakura seperti ini. Wajah Mebuki kelihatan pucat dan matanya bengkak karena terlalu banyak menangis. Air matanya mengalir lagi. Anak gadisnya akan pergi kini. Jarak Markas dan kediaman Klan Haruno memang agak jauh, namun masih di satu tempat yang sama—Konoha.

"Ya, Ibu." Sakura balik memeluk Mebuki erat. Kizashi lalu bergabung, memeluk anak dan istrinya.

"Jaga kesehatan, Sakura."

"Baik, Ayah."

"Kalau kau kembali nanti, Ayah harap bisa melihatmu sebagai pemburu yokai yang hebat. Orang-orang Markas itu akan mendidikmu menjadi pemburu yang hebat, ya kan, Sakura?"

"Pasti."

"Aa, Ibu tak bisa menunggu saat nanti kau menjadi ketua Klan Haruno. Pasti kau nampak hebat dengan pakaian ribet yang Ayahmu selalu pakai saat pertemuan dengan tetua klan." Mebuki tertawa kecil.

"Ya, dan menemukan pasangan hidupmu dan memberi kami cucu-cucu yang lucu."

"AYAH!" Sakura melepas pelukan orang tuanya. Menatap Ayahnya sebal dengan muka merah padam. Kemudian ia melayangkan sebuah cubitan gemas pada pinggang ayahnya. Kizashi tertawa keras.

"Terima kasih, Yah, Bu, untuk... semuanya." Sakura kemudian memeluk mereka sekali lagi.

"Aku pergi dulu." Sakura melepaskan pelukannya. Ia membuka pintu mobil dan melompat masuk.

"Yakin tidak mau ditemani?" Kizashi berbicara pada Sakura melalui kaca jendela di bangku belakang yang terbuka.

Sakura menggeleng. "Tidak, terima kasih. Ayah bersenang-senang saja dengan Ibu. Aku tidak akan mengganggu lagi." Sebuah cengiran menghiasi wajahnya.

"Kita berangkat sekarang, Ebisu?"

"Baik, Nona Haruno."

Sakura terus memandangi bangunan paling besar di kompleks Klan Haruno itu. Tempatnya tinggal selama enam belas tahun ini. Lalu ada ibunya yang lanjut menangis di bahu ayahnya. Kizashi membelai-belai punggung istrinya. Sakura masih memandangi mereka, sampai semuanya benar-benar lenyap dari pandangan.

Ia ingin kembali. Tetapi bagaimanapun juga, itu mustahil.

**.**

**.  
**

**.  
**

Bangunan besar berdinding bata berlumut itu terkesan agak seram saat Sakura menatapnya dari balik jendela mobil. Seorang wanita berambut hitam berpotongan pendek berdiri menunggu di undakan tangga menuju pintu masuk.

"Selamat datang..." ia tersenyum pada Sakura. "Nona Haruno."

Ebisu menurunkan barang-barangnya dan meletakkannya di dekat kaki Sakura. "Perlu saya mengantarkannya ke kamar Anda, Nona Haruno?"

"Tidak usah, Ebisu. Terima kasih. Aku bisa membawanya sendiri, kok!"

Ebisu menatap wajah Sakura dari balik kacamata hitamnya. "Kalau begitu, saya permisi dulu, Nona Haruno. Jaga diri Anda baik-baik."

Seulas senyum langsung muncul di wajah Sakura. "Terima kasih. Kau juga, Ebisu."

Mobil yang dikendarai Ebisu sudah benar-benar menghilang dari pandangan ketika Sakura mulai mengambil barang-barangnya dan menaiki undakan tangga. Wanita berambut hitam tadi memperhatikan gerak-geriknya.

"Kelihatannya berat." Ia mengerling pada barang bawaan Sakura.  
"Butuh bantuan?"

Sakura mengangsurkan beberapa barang bawaannya pada wanita itu. Ia mengucapkan kalimat terima kasih, kemudian jeda. Wanita ini belum mengenalkan namanya sama sekali.

Dan si wanita menyadari hal itu.

"Namaku Shizune."

"Aa, Shizune. Baiklah. Terima kasih, Shizune."

"Sama-sama, Nona Haruno."

"Tolong panggil aku Sakura saja. Nona Haruno terkesan.. er.. kaku." Sakura teringat pada pelayan-pelayannya di kediaman Haruno yang sering memanggilnya dengan sebutan itu, tak peduli berapa kalipun Sakura meminta mereka memanggilnya Sakura saja.

Wanita itu mengangguk. Kini mereka sudah memasuki jalan-jalan koridor berliku. "Kita akan menuju kamarmu dulu, setelah itu Tsunade-sama memintaku mengantarmu ke ruanganmu. Lalu kau bebas sampai waktu makan siang."

"Hm.." Sakura mengangguk. "Um, Shizune.. bisakah kau membawaku berkeliling Markas ini setelah bertemu dengan Tsunade-sama nanti?"

"Oh, tentu, tentu." Akhirnya, setelah beberapa jalan berliku, mereka berhenti di depan sebuah pintu. Shizune menggumamkan sebuah mantra, kemudian pintu itu berayun membuka dengan sendirinya.

"Ini kamarmu, Sakura."

Sakura memasuki ruangan itu. Tidak seluas kamar tidurnya di kediaman Klan Haruno, memang. Tapi Sakura sangat menyukai bagaimana ruangan itu ditata rapi sedemikian rupa. Dindingnya ditutupi kertas dinding berwarna putih dengan corak bunga lili. Beberapa lukisan cantik bergantung di dinding. Ada ranjang besar berkelambu, ada sebuah meja rias, ada sebuah rak buku yang hanya terisi beberapa buku, sebuah lemari berukuran besar mengisi sudut ruangan. Juga cermin setinggi badan di sampingnya.

"Dan.. Sakura." Suara Shizune mengalihkan Sakura dari kegiatannya mengagumi kamar itu.

"Ya?"

"Mungkin kau seringkali mendengar rumor bahwa Tsunade-sama tidak terlalu sering memberikan izin untuk bertemu orang tua atau kerabat.."

Sakura mengangguk.

"Rumor itu benar. Tapi Tsunade-sama tidak pernah melarang para pemburu yokai di sini untuk menulis surat pada keluarga mereka."

"Aa. Baik. Terima kasih, Shizune-san." Sakura meletakkan barang-barang bawaannya asal saja, dia akan merapikannya nanti. Juga menulis surat untuk kedua orang tuanya, ia akan melakukannya nanti, setelah ia menghabiskan seharian di sini.

"Sekarang kita ke ruangan Tsunade-sama."

**.**

**.  
**

**.  
**

Sakura butuh peta.

Entah sudah berapa lama ia dan Shizune melintasi jalan panjang nan rumit hanya untuk mencapai kantor wanita yang mengepalai Markas itu?

Sakura juga tidak tahu. Dan yang ia pikirkan sekarang adalah bagaimana ia menemukan jalan pulang kembali ke kamarnya nanti? Berapa lama waktu yang dibutuhkannya untuk mengenal seluk beluk Markas yang—ternyata—luas ini? Bagaimana nantinya ia akan mengingat setiap kelokan menuju tempat-tempat lain di Markas ini?

Shizune yang berada di depan Sakura menghentikan langkahnya. "Kita sudah sampai. Ini ruangannya. Aku akan menunggu di luar."

Sebuah pintu ganda biasa kini ada di depan mereka, kenopnya menunggu untuk diraih tangan Sakura. Begitu ruangan itu terbuka, matanya bersirobok langsung dengan mata sewarna madu seorang wanita berambut pirang yang duduk di belakang sebuah meja besar.

_Oh, ini Tsunade yang mereka bicarakan legendaris itu_.

Senju Tsunade. Disebut-sebut sebagai salah satu dari pemburu yokai terbaik di seantero Negara Hi. Wajahnya tetap cantik walaupun umurnya—katanya—hampir menginjak lima puluh tahun. Jangan ragukan kemampuannya dalam berburu yokai dan bakat alaminya sebagai penyembuh.

"Aa, Haruno Sakura." Ia tersenyum kecil. "Silahkan duduk."

Senyumnya ramah, namun Sakura merasakan sesuatu yang lain dari senyumannya. Sakura sedikit ragu ketika meletakkan pantatnya di sebuah kursi kecil bersandaran besar di hadapan wanita itu. Tatapan tajam dari seorang Senju Tsunade sukses membuat Sakura merasa ciut di kursinya.

Saat berikutnya merupakan saat-paling-tak-nyaman yang pernah Sakura alami. Tsunade terus memandanginya lekat-lekat, membombardirnya dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan mengapa seorang dari klan terhormat sepertinya memilih untuk tinggal di Markas daripada berlatih jadi seorang pemburu yokai handal dan dilatih oleh pelatih-pelatih terbaik di seantero negeri? Lalu Tsunade akan tertawa keras, padahal Sakura merasa tak ada yang lucu dalam jawabannya.

Sakura merasa wanita itu tak yakin dengan pilihannya tinggal di sini. Tsunade pasti mengira Sakura hanya bermain-main dengan pilihannya dan tak lama kemudian.. Sakura tidak betah, dan akan kembali ke kediaman klan-nya lagi. Lalu menjalani kehidupannya seperti biasa lagi, berlatih, pertemuan dengan tetua klan, bertemu dengan orangtuanya, pelayan-pelayannya di kediaman klan Haruno..

Namun hal itu tidak terjadi sampai besok dan besoknya lagi. Bahkan sampai seminggu kemudian. Saat Tsunade melatihnya dengan keras—memang keinginannya sendiri kan untuk dilatih oleh Tsunade yang merupakan pemburu yokai yang hebat—Sakura tidak mengeluh sama sekali.

Sakura _memang_ serius dengan pilihannya ini.

Yah.. memang gadis itu capek, namun hal itu tidak ditunjukkannya. Ia tak akan menyerah hanya karena Tsunade terus meneriakinya, dibentak-bentak, disindir, dan _sparring_ yang benar-benar melelahkan—Tsunade baru akan berhenti kalau wanita itu merasa puas—Sakura tak akan menyerah.

Tsunade, yang awalnya ogah-ogahan melatih pemburu yokai berambut merah muda ini kini mulai menunjukkan keseriusan dalam melatih. Wanita itu tidak hanya mengajarinya bertempur dari jarak jauh maupun dekat, menggunakan senjata lain selain busur dan panah, dan mengontrol chakra. Tetapi Tsunade juga mengajari Sakura tentang tekhnik pengobatan dan jurus-jurus hebat lainnya.

Karena Tsunade tahu, Sakura punya potensi. Bahkan mungkin Sakura bisa menjadi seorang pemburu yokai yang lebih hebat darinya di masa mendatang.

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

Sakura bukan tipe orang yang pandai berteman.

Memang, dia adalah seorang teman yang baik. Dia tidak keberatan berbagi, atau menjadi pendengar yang baik bagi curhatan teman-temannya. Tapi Sakura akan menunjukkan sifat teman yang baik-nya nanti, setelah kau mengenal Sakura lebih dekat.

Ada masalah yang ia hadapi di minggu-minggu awal kedatangannya ke Markas. Ia tak mempunyai teman seorang pun. Sakura sebenarnya sangat ingin mempunyai teman, namun entah kenapa, hal itu terasa sangat sulit baginya. Ingin sekali menyapa 'hai' pada pemburu yokai lain yang seumuran dengannya di sini, namun sulit sekali mengucapkannya. Seakan kata-katanya kembali tertelan.

Sakura terlalu pemalu untuk menyapa duluan. Ia tahu benar, kalau bukan dirinya yang menyapa duluan, ikatan pertemanan itu tak akan pernah terbentuk.

Untunglah Sang Pencipta mempertemukannya dengan Uzumaki Naruto. Seorang pemuda berambut pirang jabrik yang kebanyakan energi. Tak perlu susah-susah menyapa hai duluan dan memikirkan topik pembicaraan, karena Naruto orang yang asyik diajak bicara. Pembicaraan mengalir lancar begitu saja antara Naruto dan Sakura. Yah.. walaupun terkadang pemuda itu bertingkah agak bodoh yang membuat Sakura tak tahan untuk melayangkan sebuah teguran dan cubitan kecil di pinggang.

"Kau mau bertemu teman-temanku yang lain, hm, Sakura-chan?"

Sakura mengangguk dan saat berikutnya, Naruto sudah menarik pergelangan tangannya. Mereka berjalan cepat menuruni undakan tangga di bagian belakang Markas yang akan membawa mereka ke sebuah taman.

"Oi, semua! Perkenalkan, ini Haruno Sakura. Dia teman baruku dan baru datang ke sini belum lama ini. Dia manis, kan?" Naruto memperkenalkan Sakura ke beberapa anak remaja yang sedang duduk-duduk di dekat air mancur.

"Er.. um.. hai." Sakura melambaikan tangannya pelan sambil sedikit tersenyum canggung. Dirinya tak nyaman karena beberapa dari teman-teman Naruto ini menatapnya lekat-lekat dari atas ke bawah, seolah sedang menilainya. "Senang bertemu kalian semua."

"Halo, Sakura." Koor mereka. Beberapa menyapanya dengan nada antusias sementara yang lain... yah, biasa saja. Kemudian mereka mulai memperkenalkan diri.

"Aku Ino. Salam kenal!" seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang dengan poni panjang yang menutupi sebelah matanya tersenyum pada Sakura. Matanya berwarna _aquamarine_, indah sekali.

"Aa—"

"Dan ini Sai." Sambung Ino sambil melirik pria berkulit pucat yang duduk di sebelahnya. Pria berambut hitam itu menyunggingkan sebuah senyum pada Sakura.

"Halo. Kau manis sekali. Sayangnya dahimu terlalu lebar."

Sakura merasakan wajahnya memerah, tangannya mengepal di kedua sisi tubuhnya. Ia ingin sekali marah dan berteriak pada pemuda bernama Sai itu. Keterlaluan sekali mulutnya mengatakan hal seperti itu di pertemuan pertama mereka?

Ia menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam... kemudian menghembuskannya sepelan mungkin untuk menenangkan dirinya. Sakura ingin kesan yang baik pada sekumpulan remaja di sini, yang nantinya mungkin menjadi teman-teman barunya. Amat sangat tidak bijak untuk melayangkan sebuah tinjuan pada Sai, bisa-bisa mereka semua punya kesan buruk padanya.

Walaupun Sai memang pantas mendapatkannya.

"Terima kasih, Sai." Haruno Sakura _sangat_ sadar bahwa ia memiliki dahi lebar. Tapi tolonglah jangan membahas topik yang sensitif baginya ini, apalagi di pertemuan pertama mereka. Kali ini ia akan memaafkan Sai saja.

"Hn, sama-sama, Rambut aneh."

Atau mungkin tidak?

Sakura sebisanya menahan amarah, kemudian perhatiannya teralih pada gadis berambut indigo panjang yang duduk di samping Sai.

Merasakan tatapan Sakura padanya, gadis itu mengangkat wajahnya. "A-ano. Se-senang bertemu de-denganmu, Haruno-san. Namaku Hinata."

Mata lavendernya yang besar segera menarik perhatian Sakura. Namun belum lama mata itu memandang tepat ke mata hijau _emerald _Sakura, Hinata sudah menundukkan kepalanya lagi. Apakah wajah Sakura menyeramkan sehingga Hinata tak tahan memandangnya lama-lama?

"Aku Neji, sepupu Hinata. Senang bertemu denganmu."

Neji _tampan_.

Sakura mengakuinya. Pemuda itu mempunyai mata lavender yang sama seperti Hinata, serta rambut panjang sewarna cokelat kopi. Ekspresinya datar.. terlihat serius. Namun yah.. ia _tampan_.

Tinggal seorang gadis bermata cokelat yang menatap Sakura cerah serta seorang pemuda berambut bob yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Aku Tenten." Si gadis memperkenalkan diri. Rambutnya dicepol dua dan Sakura langsung menyukai suaranya yang terdengar ramah dan bersemangat.

"Namaku Lee." Si pemuda mengepalkan tangannya ke atas. "Semangat masa muda!"

Sakura tersenyum. "Senang sekali aku bisa bertemu dan berkenalan dengan kalian." Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke samping kanan. "Terima kasih, Naruto." Bisiknya tulus.

"Ahh.. sama-sama, Sakura-chan!" Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

Tak lama kemudian, Sakura dan Naruto sudah duduk bergabung bersama mereka. Obrolan mengalir lancar dan mereka—teman-teman baru Sakura—banyak bertanya ini-itu pada Sakura. Mulai dari hal-hal ringan seperti warna kesukaan, makanan kesukaan, hobi, dan sebagainya. Sampai pertanyaan alasan mengapa Sakura memilih tinggal di Markas, apakah Sakura sudah memiliki pacar—Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya sambil merona ketika Lee menanyakannya, dan bagaimana Tsunade di sesi latihan mereka.

"Menyeramkan." Sakura menjawab singkat. "Apalagi kalau ia sedang capek dan ingin minum sake tapi persediaannya kosong."

Yang disetujui anggukan dari teman-teman barunya.

Obrolan terus saja berlanjut saat matahari mulai naik dan Shizune memanggil mereka semua untuk makan siang bersama.

Sakura bahagia sekali hari ini.

_Terima kasih, Naruto_.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

* * *

**Author Mau Ngebacot Dulu: Halo readers semua! Perkenalkan, saya author baru di sini. Setelah lama main di FFN, bikin akun, dan publish fic.. hahh.. senengnya. Ini fic pertama saya di FNI. I know, I know, ini masih jauh dari kata bagus (gahh.. jauh banget -_-)**

**Fic ini sedikit terinspirasi setelah baca The Infernal Devices-nya Cassandra Clare. Tapi sedikit aja kok, selanjutnya murni pemikiran saya sendiri.**

**Maka dari itu, untuk mengetahui letak kesalahan saya, atau yang mau mengkritik atau flame atau kasih concrit atau ada yang masih bingung dan pengen tanya-tanya, AYO TUANGKAN SEMUANYA DI KOTAK REVIEW! :D Semuanya selalu diterima kok, dengan senang hati malah :)**

**Ngomong-ngomong (manjangin A/N), ****Saya (masih) shock banget dengan kematiannya Neji. ****Seharian kemaren saya cuma luntang-lantung nangis terus bengong ngelamuun aja karena Neji mati ;_; hiks. Secara dia kan chara favorit saya tapi KENAPA?! Kenapa Neji mati? Kenapa Neji mati sebelum saya melihat dia nikah dan punya keluarga dan hidup bahagia?!**

**Kematian Neji ngebuat saya shock hebat. Lebih shock daripada pas saya ngeliat hasil akhir ujian yang nilainya kebakaran semua itu. Saya masih kesel dengan MK. Males jadinya nyantumin nama dia di disclaimer \dilempar\ tapi mau bagaimana lagi.. Dia yang punya Naruto kok. Huhuhu.**

**Ini A/N nya kepanjangan kali ya. Ya sudahlah, sudahi sampai di sini saja.  
**

**Review-nya ditunggu. Bagi para silent readers harap tinggalkan jejak yaa...**

**Thanks for reading xoxo**

**See ya!**

**Scarlet Rose Crimson.**


	2. A Mission

**Scarlet Rose Crimson presents**

**.**

**.**

**Noir et Blanc**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I do not own Naruto. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**The Infernal Devices belongs to Cassandra Clare**

**.**

**Rate: T**

**.**

**Genre: Supernatural/Romance**

**.**

**Pairing: Uchiha Sasuke x Haruno Sakura**

**.**

**WARNING: abal, typo mungkin, gaje, payah dalam deskrip**

**.**

**Don't like don't read.**

.

.

.

Chapter 2

.

.

.

"Sakura-san, apakah Tsunade-sama sudah memasangkanmu dengan seseorang?" Tenten bertanya padanya suatu pagi. Sakura dan Tenten sedang menikmati cerahnya matahari pagi di taman, duduk di sebuah bangku panjang menghadap air mancur yang terletak di tengah-tengah taman. Kemudian Ino dan Hinata datang bergabung. Hyuuga Hinata sepertinya baru saja dari dapur, Sakura samar-samar dapat mencium aroma rempah-rempah yang khas. Gadis Hyuuga itu memang senang menghabiskan sebagian besar waktunya di dapur dan memasak, sebuah info yang didapatnya dari Ino dan Tenten. Sakura dan Hinata punya beberapa kesamaan. Mereka sama-sama berasal dari klan terpandang di Konoha, sama-sama _heiress _klan mereka, dan sama-sama datang ke Markas ini untuk menjadi kuat. Seorang ketua klan yang cakap dan pandai. Bedanya, Sakura datang ke sini atas kemauannya sendiri sementara Hinata datang karena keinginan ayahnya, Hyuuga Hiashi.

Ah, ya. _Partner_. Sakura pernah mendengar istilah itu. Seorang _partner_ yang Tsunade tentukan untuk setiap orang. Jadi bisa bekerja sama dalam misi yang ia berikan nantinya. Sakura belum pernah diberi suatu misi untuk membunuh atau menyegel yokai karena ia belum mempunyai _partner_.

Tsunade pernah mengajukan beberapa calon _partner_ untuk Sakura, namun Tsunade sendiri ujung-ujungnya menolak calon yang ia ajukan sendiri. Alasannya karena ketidakcocokan antara Sakura dan si calon _partner_, itu yang sering Tsunade kemukakan. Memang, wanita yang menggemari sake itu ingin adanya sesuatu yang lebih kuat dari sekedar sepasang _partner _biasa. Semacam ikatan yang lebih kompleks, seperti saudara.. atau semacam itulah.

Padahal Sakura sudah gatal ingin menembakkan sebuah anak panah pada jantung sang yokai. Namun senjatanya kini hanya teronggok lesu di salah satu rak di Ruang Senjata, menunggu tangan Sakura untuk membelai busurnya lagi seperti dulu.

Yah.. padahal sewaktu Sakura dulu masih tinggal di kediaman klan-nya, ia tidak harus mempunyai _partner_ untuk berburu. Sendiri pun boleh, namun mengingat Sakura adalah ketua klan Haruno selanjutnya, maka satu atau dua pengawal sering mendampinginya sewaktu berburu.

Tapi itu _dulu_, dan di Markas ini, peraturannya sudah seperti itu dari dulu. Sejak jaman Senju Hashirama—kakek Tsunade—mendirikan dan mengepalai Markas ini.

_Kalau ingin membunuh yokai, harus punya partner_.

Jadi, misi apa yang Sakura dapatkan selama ini? Oh, hanya misi-misi ringan. Mengumpulkan tanaman obat—ini juga termasuk bagian dari pelatihannya—atau mengobati luka-luka penduduk yang diserang yokai. Sejauh ini misi paling menyenangkan yang Sakura terima adalah menggambar jenis-jenis tanaman obat dari A sampai Z.

Agak mengesalkan juga sewaktu Sakura sedang mengerjakan gambarnya lalu Sai datang dan menanyakan apa yang sedang ia gambar dan berujung pada pemuda berambut hitam itu mengejek gambarnya 'sama jeleknya dengan dirimu'.

Jelas saja sangat membosankan bagi Haruno Sakura yang gemar menghujani yokai dengan panah.

"Belum." Sakura menggeleng. "Tsunade-shisou memang sudah mengajukan beberapa calon, namun dia menolaknya sendiri. Katanya aku tidak cocok dengan mereka yang dicalonkan. Padahal aku bosan sekali karena tidak pernah dapat misi membunuh yokai."

Di antara teman-temannya, memang hanya Naruto dan Sakura yang belum mendapat _partner_. Ino dengan Hinata, Tenten dengan Lee, dan Neji dengan Sai.

Naruto pernah berada dalam daftar calon _partner_ Sakura. Mereka kelihatan cocok kalau dilihat-lihat, kepribadian yang hampir sama, sifat mereka yang periang.. namun ketika Tsunade meletakkan mereka berdua dalam simulasi melawan yokai, Tsunade langsung mencoret nama Naruto dalam calon _partner_nya untuk Sakura.

Poin terpenting yang Tsunade lihat dari tahap simulasi ini adalah kerjasama. Dan baik Naruto maupun Sakura.. keduanya _gagal_ dalam hal tersebut.

Karena bukannya menghajar sang yokai dengan kombinasi kemampuan bertarung mereka yang bisa diacungi jempol, Tsunade malah melihat mereka _bertengkar_ dalam simulasi. Memperebutkan siapa yang lebih berhak menyerang sang yokai terlebih dahulu. Dan ketika debat panjang itu sepertinya tak akan berakhir, Tsunade menghentikan simulasinya.

Jadi Sakura hanya bisa menahan iri dalam hatinya ketika melihat teman-temannya kelihatan keren dalam balutan seragam berburu khas Markas yang didominasi warna gelap, menenteng senjata mereka di tangan, dan menuliskan laporan misi mereka.

"Sayang sekali," Tenten melanjutkan. "Tapi pasti suatu hari kau akan menemukan _partner_mu, Sakura-san. Pasti kalian akan menjadi pasangan berburu yang oke sekali."

Dan pendapat Tenten disetujui oleh anggukan Hinata dan Ino.

Kini Sakura yang bertanya. "Tenten-san sendiri.. seperti apa rasanya punya _partner_ seperti Lee?"

Bisa dilihat perubahan wajah Tenten yang kentara sekali. Bibir yang tadinya tertawa dan menyunggingkan senyum itu kini sudutnya agak melengkung turun. Mata yang tadinya cerah karena rasa antusias kini agak meredup, lalu tertutup. Bahu yang tadinya tegak itu kini turun, seperti dibebani sekarungan beras pada waktu yang bersamaan.

Ditariknya sebuah nafas panjang sebelum menjawab.

"Dia baik. Tapi sisi menyebalkannya lebih banyak daripada baiknya."

"Menyebalkan bagaimana, Tenten-san?"

"Dia itu maniak latihan. Lari keliling Markas seratus kali, berlatih tendang dan pukul sampai pegal, latihan mengayun pedang sampai pergelangan tanganku sakit—"

Sakura, Ino, dan Hinata diam. Memberi izin pada Tenten untuk lanjut mengoceh tanpa khawatir mereka bertiga akan memotongnya.

"..latihan meloncat, angkat beban, berguling, lempar kunai, lempar shuriken..." Tenten menggelengkan kepalanya.

"—dan dia tidak mau latihan tanpa aku."

"A-ano.. K-kenapa tidak menolak saja kalau dia mengajakmu la-latihan, Tenten-san?" Hinata kali ini bersuara.

"Dia memaksaku, Hinata. Tidak secara verbal sih, tapi.. kau bisa bayangkan, tidak, Hinata.. saat kau bangun pagi dan melihat ke jendelamu, yang pertama kau lihat bukanlah sinar dari tuan matahari atau pemandangan menakjubkan tetapi Lee yang sedang menempelkan wajahnya ke kaca jendela sambil membuat wajah seram?"

Ketiganya lalu mengikik geli. Untuk sekali ini, Sakura bersyukur ia belum mempunyai _partner_. Otaknya langsung membuat sebuah catatan kecil: ia tidak mau mempunyai _partner_ yang seperti Lee. Ia akan langsung menolak pilihan Tsunade mentah-mentah, tak peduli bagaimanapun cocoknya ia dengan _partner_nya tersebut.

Sementara Ino dan Hinata.. _well_, Ino bersyukur _partner_-nya perempuan dan itu Hinata. Gadis bermata lavender itu _partner_ terbaik yang Ino punya. Kalau Hinata ingin latihan, gadis itu akan memintanya secara halus.. dan tergantung keadaan apakah Ino sedang capek atau tidak. Dan gadis itu tak pernah repot-repot membangunkan dan mengacaukan paginya dengan memasang wajah seram di kaca jendela.

Hinata yang seperti itu mana mungkin melakukan hal sekonyol itu.

"Lalu, kalau aku menolak.. Lee akan mengekoriku kemanapun aku pergi, minus kamar mandi perempuan—" Tenten langsung menambahkan begitu dilihatnya tanda-tanda Ino akan menyela. Gadis berambut pirang itu mengatupkan mulutnya. "Dan bertanya 'Tenten, latihan seperti apa yang akan kita jalani hari ini?' begituuu terus sampai aku bosan dan capek. Lalu, aku menyerah. Entah bagaimana, ujung-ujungnya kami selalu latihan."

"Kenapa Tenten-san tidak melapor pada Tsunade-sama dan meminta ganti _partner _saja?" Sakura bertanya.

"Hal itu _mustahil_, Sakura. Selama kita tinggal di Markas ini, kita hanya punya satu _partner_ dan itu saja. Ikatan _partner_ itu baru bisa lepas saat seseorang dari kita meninggalkan Markas. Setelah itu kita tidak boleh mempunyai _partner_ lagi." Ino menjelaskan.

"Apakah ada peraturan yang lain lagi?"

"Er.. kau tidak boleh terlibat dalam hubungan yang lebih serius dengan _partner_-mu. Selain itu.. tidak ada."

"Lebih serius seperti... sepasang kekasih?" Pandangan Sakura menerawang ke langit yang biru cerah dengan sedikit gumpalan awan.

"Ya, seperti itulah." Ino berkata. Dirasakannya _partner_-nya menggeser duduk agak jauh darinya. Bahu dan lutut mereka tidak bersentuhan lagi seperti tadi. "Hei, Hinata. Kau kenapa tegang begitu?" Ino memandangi lekat-lekat wajah Hinata. Setetes keringat baru saja mengalir menuruni pelipisnya, Ino melihatnya dengan jelas dari jarak sedekat ini. Mata Hinata menghindari tatapannya. Memang selalu seperti itu selama ini, tapi sekarang _lain_. Gadis itu berkali-kali menggigit bibirnya sementara kedua tangannya bersatu dan dimainkan gelisah di pangkuannya, pertanda bahwa ia sedang gugup. Rona kemerahan di pipi Hinata juga tampak jelas sekali. Bukan hanya di pipi, tapi di seluruh wajah.

"Ja-jangan memandangku se-seperti i-i-itu, Ino-chan." Hinata memalingkan wajahnya.

Apa yang membuat Hinata seperti ini? Ah, Ino langsung menemukan jawabannya. "Aku perempuan normal, Hinata. Aku tertarik pada laki-laki, bukan perempuan, jadi kau tenang saja. Astaga, Hinata! Kau tak perlu jadi sekaku dan segugup itu!"

"Be-benarkah..?" Dengan rasa ragu dicampur takut sekaligus senang, Hinata mengembalikan pandangannya lagi pada Ino. Walaupun perlahan dan sedikit agak kaku. Dan ada sepasang mata _aquamarine_ yang menatapnya balik.

"Iyaaaa."

Hinata tidak menemukan setitikpun kebohongan dalam mata Ino.

Dan ia mempercayai Ino.

Ino kan _partner_-nya.

Kau bisa mempercayai orang yang sudah seperti saudaramu sendiri, bukan?

Jadi Hinata menggeser duduknya perlahan ke Ino lagi.

"Mengapa kau tidak boleh terlibat hubungan asmara dengan _partner_mu sendiri?" suara Sakura lagi.

"Uh.. mungkin karena di Markas ini berlaku prinsip _partner_ lebih kuat dari pertalian darah. Di sini, _partner_ kita itu ibarat saudara kandung bahkan _lebih rumit_ daripada itu hubungannya. Aneh juga kan kalau kau jatuh cinta pada saudara kandung sendiri? Terlarang. Dari dulu sejak jaman Senju Hashirama memimpin juga peraturannya sudah seperti itu."

"Benar juga." Sakura menyandarkan kepalanya pada sandaran bangku. Perhatiannya pada saat ini hanyalah langit biru dengan awan yang kini berarak pelan. Angin berhembus pelan, memainkan helaian rambutnya yang berwarna merah muda. Matanya terpejam sebentar, lalu kelopaknya membuka lagi. Menampakkan sepasang mata berwarna hijau _emerald_ yang indah.

"Ayo ke dapur dan lihat apa yang Hinata masak untuk makan siang kita." Ino beranjak dari duduknya dan segera berlari mendahului ketiganya menuju dapur. Tak lama kemudian Tenten berhasil menyusul di belakang Ino, lalu Sakura. Hinata ada di belakang sekali.

"Tungguuuuuuuuu!" Gadis itu kepayahan mengejar Ino, Sakura, dan Tenten yang sekarang hanya seperti tiga titik kecil dari jarak pandangnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dari sekian banyak kegiatannya di Markas ini, yang menjadi favorit Sakura adalah saat sarapan, makan siang dan makan malam. Haruno Sakura suka makan. Dan dirinya tidak takut berubah gemuk. Penting bagi seorang pemburu yokai untuk punya berat badan ideal. Namun Sakura tak harus khawatir akan hal tersebut karena sebanyak apapun makanan yang masuk ke dalam tubuhnya, ia akan tetap seperti itu. Tidak ada lemak yang bertambah dan angka yang ditunjuk timbangan badannya juga itu-itu saja.

Mungkin akan naik satu-dua kilo saat akhir tahun.

Tapi Sakura tidak peduli.

Sewaktu ia masih tinggal di kediaman klannya, Sakura sering menyelinap ke dapur kala ia bosan. Mencuri kue, keripik, cemilan atau apapun yang bisa ia dapat di sana. Tidak pernah ketahuan, sih, tapi pernah _hampir_. Namun hal itu tidak membuat Sakura jera.

Lalu, kalau ia sudah puas dengan curiannya, Sakura akan pergi ke kamar atau ke bukit di belakang kediaman klannya, lalu mengabiskan curiannya dengan damai di sana.

Di Markas, Sakura bebas ke dapur dan mengambil apapun yang ia mau tanpa harus takut ketahuan. Ia sudah mengenal dan bersahabat dengan beberapa koki di sana. Ada tiga koki; Ayame, Paman Ichiraku, dan Chiyo-baasan. Ditambah Hinata yang sering membantu di sana.

Sakura menyayangi mereka semua. Pertama, karena mereka orang-orang yang menyenangkan. Kedua, masakan mereka yang oh, jangan kau tanya bagaimana rasanya.

Sakura sudah menandaskan makan siangnya sedari tadi. Ia kini sedang menyusuri koridor berliku menuju kantor Tsunade. Tadi sehabis makan siang Tenten memberitahu Tsunade memanggilnya.

Dalam hati, Sakura bertanya-tanya mengapa Tsunade memanggilnya. Panggilan misi-kah? Atau "Sakura, aku sudah menemukan _partner_ yang cocok untukmu!"? Apakah ada sesuatu yang ingin dibicarakan atau.. apa?

Akhirnya Sakura sampai juga di depan pintu ganda berukir itu. Diketuknya tiga kali. Tak ada jawaban. Tiga kali lagi. Masih belum. Tiga kali ketuk lagi agak keras. Barulah suara khas Tsunade terdengar dari dalam.

"Masuklah!"

Sakura melongokkan kepalanya ke ruangan Tsunade.

"Aa, Sakura! Masuk, masuk!"

Dan Sakura melangkah masuk. Masih bertanya-tanya kenapa Tsunade memanggilnya.

"Aku ada misi untukmu."

Oh, misi rupanya.

"Persediaan tanaman obat kita mulai menipis."

"Aa, aku mengerti, Tsunade-sama. Aku akan segera mencari tanamannya segera."

Misi biasa, mencari tanaman obat. Sakura menghela nafas lega. Dikiranya Tsunade akan membicarakan hal-hal rumit atau apa...

**.**

**.**

**.**

Gadis berambut merah muda itu sedang mematut dirinya di depan cermin. Ia sudah mengenakan seragam khusus misi ringan. Baju berwarna gelap berlengan panjang dan celana panjang ditambah _flak jacket_ warna hijau.

"Hm." Gadis itu mengangguk pada bayangannya sendiri, tersenyum.

"Ayo berangkaaaaat!" ia mengepalkan tinjunya di udara. Sebuah keranjang anyaman sudah siap di tangan kanannya untuk mengumpulkan tanaman-tanaman obat.

"Mau ke mana, Sakura?" Neji bertanya saat mereka berdua berpapasan di jalan menuju pintu utama.

"Misi, Neji-san." Sakura tersenyum.

"Aa, semoga berhasil. Misi apa, ngomong-ngomong?"

"_Arigatou_, Neji-san. Misi biasa. Tsunade-sama menugaskanku untuk mengumpulkan tanaman obat karena katanya persediaan tanaman obat di rumah kaca sudah mulai menipis."

Neji mengangguk-angguk. "Aku harap kau cepat mendapat _partner_, Sakura. Kasihan busurmu menganggur di ruang senjata."

"Aku harap juga begitu, Neji-san. Tsunade-sama juga sudah mencalonkan beberapa untuk jadi _partner_ku tapi ujung-ujungnya beliau menolak usul calonnya sendiri." Sakura tertawa kecil. "Aku kangen sekali menggunakan busurku. _Well_, aku memang berlatih memanah setiap hari. Aku ingin memanah untuk membunuh yokai, bukan hanya menancapkan anak panah di titik tengah target. Tapi, yah.. kau tahu sendiri kan, peraturan di sini itu bagaimana..."

"Hei, jangan muram begitu." Neji menepuk pundaknya. Membuat Sakura menoleh ke arahnya. Membuat Sakura menatap mata lavender Neji.

"Aku yakin suatu saat kau bisa menemukan _partner_-mu. Jadi busurmu tidak akan menganggur lagi di ruang senjata. Dan sampai saat itu terjadi, kau tidak boleh sedih karena belum mempunyai _partner_."

"Ah.. benar. Terima kasih banyak, Neji-san." Sakura memberi Neji sebuah senyum tulus. Perkataan pemuda itu barusan menghangatkan hatinya.

"Hn. Aku pergi dulu." Dua kali tepukan di pundak Sakura, lalu Neji melesat pergi meninggalkan dirinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura memusatkan tenaganya di kaki, lalu gadis itu melompat ke dahan pohon. Hup! Selanjutnya gadis itu melompat-lompat di antara dahan pohon di hutan yang lebat itu, menuju bagian tenggara dari Konoha.

Sepengetahuan Sakura, di daerah tenggara tersebutlah banyak terdapat tanaman obat yang gadis itu butuhkan.

Gadis itu terus melompat di antara dahan-dahan pohon yang besar di antara lebatnya hutan. Pikirannya kembali pada perkataan Neji sebelum ia berangkat misi.

_Aku yakin suatu saat kau bisa menemukan partner-mu._

Sebuah helaan nafas. Tapi kapan? Sudah enam bulan lebih sejak gadis itu meninggalkan kediaman klannya menuju Markas. Dan sudah selama itulah dia menunggu untuk _partner_-nya. Bahkan Tenten, Ino, dan Hinata tidak harus menunggu selama itu untuk mendapatkan _partner_ mereka.

Ino baru dua minggu tinggal di Markas sewaktu Hinata datang dan ta-da! Esok harinya Tsunade meresmikan mereka menjadi sepasang _partner_.

Kenapa butuh waktu lama bagi Tsunade untuk mencarikannya seorang _partner_?

Memang kriteria apa sih yang wanita pirang itu cari untuk memenuhi syarat sebagai _partner_ seorang Haruno Sakura?

Sakura bosan.

Gadis itu lelah menunggu.

Huppp.

Sakura telah sampai di padang rumput yang ia maksud. Sebuah padang rumput luas dengan banyak bebatuan besar dan dikelilingi oleh pepohonan hutan yang besar dan rindang.

"Mari kita mulai!" Sakura melompat turun dan mulai memetik beberapa tanaman yang ia kenali, lalu membuka tutup keranjangnya dan memasukkan tanamannya ke sana.

Ada beberapa yang sudah mengisi keranjangnya; tanaman Tomoshiri, Rumput Tonbe yang bunganya berwarna merah dengan serbuk kuning di bagian tengahnya, tanaman Torigabuto, serta Ashitaba.

Tak lama, keranjang yang tadinya kosong itu kini tengah setengahnya terisi. Memang Sakura tidak punya mata istimewa yang bisa memandang sangat jauh seperti Hinata dan Neji yang berasal dari klan Hyuuga, tapi ia cekatan dan cermat dalam hal mencari.

"Oke, sepertinya ini cukup." Sakura tersenyum puas melirik isi keranjangnya. Kembali ke Markas sekarang atau nanti, ya? Inginnya begitu, tapi hutan yang asri dan sunyi ini menggoyahkan niatnya. Akhirnya Sakura memutuskan untuk istirahat sebentar, bersandar pada sebuah batu besar sambil meluruskan kakinya. Tubuhnya terasa pegal karena terlalu banyak membungkuk saat memetik tanaman-tanaman tadi.

Rasanya nyaman saat punggungnya bertemu dengan batu tersebut. Angin berhembus pelan, membuat dedaunan di pohon yang tumbuh di sekitar pohon itu bergemerisik. Juga memainkan helaian rambut Sakura, membuatnya mengantuk.

Mungkin tak ada salahnya memejamkan mata barang sejenak. Setelah berjanji pada dirinya bahwa ia tak akan tidur terlalu lama, Sakura memejamkan matanya.

_Sraaakk.._

Suara pelan itu gampang saja membuat Sakura tersentak bangun. Sudah berapa lama ia tertidur? Dua jam? Tiga? Di atas langit sudah mulai berwarna kemerahan. Ia harus kembali ke Markas, sesegera mungkin. Atau Tsunade akan mengomelinya sampai Sakura jengkel sekali sampai-sampai ia tidak bernafsu ikut makan malam.

"Urgh..."

Sakura terkesiap. Bahunya menegang. Suara siapa itu barusan? Musuh? Atau yokai? Sungguh keberuntungan tidak sedang berada di pihaknya sekarang ini.

Kalau itu memang musuh ataupun yokai, Sakura sedang tak ingin bertarung saat ini. Ia hanya membawa sedikit senjata di kantung senjatanya.

"Siapa di sana?" Sakura bersiap-siap. Sebuah kunai siaga di tangannya.

"To.. tolong..." Sebuah suara lemah berasal dari balik pohon besar di hadapan Sakura.

Apakah Sakura salah dengar barusan? Ada yang meminta tolong. Perlahan, Sakura mendekati pohon tersebut. Sakura tidak melemahkan pertahanannya, kunai tersebut masih berada di tangannya, siap menangkis serangan shuriken-shuriken yang akan melayang kalau ada perangkap terpasang.

Tapi Sakura baik-baik saja. Sampai ia di balik pohon itu, tak ada satupun perangkap yang terpasang.

Akan tetapi, alih-alih menjumpai perangkap, ia menemukan seorang pemuda yang setengah sadar dan terluka parah.

"Astaga.." Sakura refleks menutup mulut dengan kedua tangannya. Ia segera menghampiri pemuda itu. "_Daijoubu ka_?"

Ahhhh.. bodoh! Sakura mengatai dirinya sendiri. Pemuda itu tak mungkin baik-baik saja dengan luka lecet dimana-mana, sebuah pedang yang menusuk perutnya, serta punggungnya yang dihujani shuriken-shuriken. Baju putih longgar yang digunakan pemuda itu juga telah berubah warna merah karena darahnya. Matanya saja terlihat tidak fokus begitu, bagaimana pula Sakura bisa menanyakan apakah dia baik-baik saja. Jelas pemuda itu **tidak** baik-baik saja.

Selama sesaat, Sakura hanya bisa berdiri diam seperti patung di dekat pemuda itu. Dia itu pasti sudah kehilangan banyak darah, Sakura membatin. Gadis berambut merah muda itu kagum bahwa pemuda itu masih bisa bertahan hidup setelah luka-luka parah.

Tanpa membuang-buang waktu lagi, Sakura segera mengalirkan chakra penyembuh ke tangannya, lalu gadis itu mengarahkan tangannya ke luka yang dibuat pedang yang menusuk perutnya.

"Tahan ya." Sakura berujar sambil sebelah tangannya dengan teramat hati-hati mencabut pedang tersebut sementara yang satunya tetap mengalirkan chakra penyembuh untuk menutup luka tersebut.

Nafas pemuda itu naik turun dengan cepat. Sementara bibirnya terkatup rapat menahan erangan rasa sakit saat Sakura selesai mencabut pedang tersebut.

Memakan waktu yang lama untuk menutup luka tusukan pedang tersebut. Sakura rasa ia menggunakan dua puluh persen chakranya hanya untuk menutup luka di perut pemuda tersebut.

Setelah luka tusukan itu sepenuhnya menutup, kegiatan penyembuh Sakura beralih ke punggung pemuda itu. Sakura sempat memperhatikan lambang kipas berwarna merah dan putih di bagian atas punggung baju pemuda tersebut.

"Ugh.." Rambut-rambut di sekitar wajah Sakura menempel karena keringat. Cahaya dari chakra penyembuh itu hijau, tadinya berpendar kuat, tapi sekarang melemah seiring menipisnya chakra Sakura.

Padahal ia belum sepenuhnya berhasil menyembuhkan luka-luka di punggung pemuda berambut gelap tersebut.

_Lagi_, Sakura membatin ketika cahaya chakranya mulai meredup. _Lagi, lagi!_ Sakura memaksakan dirinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah setengah dari chakranya terkuras, Sakura berhenti. Nafas gadis itu terengah, tapi di bibirnya tersungging senyum senang. Luka-luka pemuda itu—yang terparah—setidaknya sudah berhasil ia sembuhkan. Ia harus membawa pemuda ini ke Markas, Tsunade-sama bisa menyembuhkan pemuda ini sepenuhnya.

Supaya menghemat waktu, Sakura membentuk sebuah segel sementara di dalam hatinya ia merapal sebuah mantra. Tak lama kemudian, sebuah portal yang akan menghubungkannya ke Markas muncul. Sakura agak kesulitan memapah pemuda yang tidak sadarkan diri itu sambil menenteng keranjang anyamannya. Kemudian mereka berjalan memasuki portal itu.

Sakura tak pernah suka sensasi saat berpindah tempat menggunakan portal. Kepalanya terasa berat luar biasa, sementara isi perutnya seperti dikocok-kocok. Seperti dipaksa memasuki suatu tempat dari celah yang kecil sekali.

Kalau berteleport sendiri saja rasanya sulit, apalagi jika membawa orang lain.

Tapi untunglah penderitaan Sakura berakhir tak lama. Ia sampai di Markas, ambruk karena tak sanggup menahan beban dirinya sendiri dan beban dari orang yang sedang dipapahnya. Sakura sampai di sebuah koridor di dekat dapur, kebetulan sekali Hyuuga Hinata sedang melintas di dekat sana.

"Sakura-chan, _daijoubu ka_?" Hinata menghampiri Sakura, bertanya tanpa bisa menyembunyikan nada panik dalam suaranya.

"Aa, _daijoubu desu_." Jawab Sakura. Efek menggunakan portal masih belum lenyap. Ia ingin sekali muntah, tapi tak akan ada yang keluar. Selalu begitu dampak dari berpindah tempat menggunakan portal.

"Siapa dia, Sakura-chan?" kini Hinata membantu Sakura berdiri dan membantu Sakura memapah pemuda berambut gelap dengan pakaian penuh darah.

"Aku tidak tahu, Hinata. Hanya saja, aku tadi sedang menjalankan misi lalu aku iseng tidur sebentar. Bangun-bangun entah berapa lama kemudian, aku mendengar suara dan menemukan pemuda ini terluka parah di balik pohon besar."

"Lalu, ke mana kau akan membawanya sekarang?" Hinata bertanya. Karena sedari tadi mereka berjalan tanpa Hinata tahu ke mana tujuan mereka sebenarnya.

"Ke Tsunade-sama. Aku yakin dia bisa menyembuhkan pemuda ini."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: HAI HAI HAI HAI~ *dadahdadah gaje* chapter dua sudah terbit! *YAY* Hehe. Maaf bagi readers yang sudah lama menunggu (ngomong gini seakan ada yang nunggu-nunggu aja)**

**Maafkan saya yang udah seenaknya ngasih ending ngegantung. Ho ho.**

**Oh, ya. Berhubung saya sudah kelas IX dan ini sudah memasuki semester dua dan guru-guru di sekolah sudah sibuk-sibuk nyuruh belajar buat UN, mungkin fic ini akan saya hiatuskan untuk sementara. Payah yak, baru bikin dua chapter trus hiatus. Mwehehehe. Tapi fic ini akan saya lanjutkan mengetik di tengah-tengah kesibukan saya, kok. Sejauh ini sudah membuat sampai chapter 4 yeeeaaah \m/**

**Eniwei, readers tercinta sudah bisa menebak kan siapa tuh pemuda yang Sakura bawa ke Markas? ^^**

**Dan lagi, terima kasih untuk yang sudah mereview di chapter sebelumnya. Saya senang sekali membaca review yang masuk. Jumlahnya melebihi perkiraan saya :')**

**Pokoknya, makasih yang banyakbanyakbanyak banget buat: .98 – Hana (**oke, akan saya rapikan di chapter depan. Ini udah rapi belum ya? Makasih ya sudah review!) **– Kurousa Hime - Umaah – Sabaku Wife – kanna-chan **(eheheh, besok-besok chara lain aku tambahin gantengnya deh ^^) **– T-Swizzle **(Makasiiiiihhh~~ eheheheheh) **– Elison Queen – Sabaku Wife **(Hmm.. semoga Gaara ada ya.. hoho. Saya sih gatau ya mau masukin Gaara atau enggak *disambit) **– nadja violyn **(mungkin di chapter depan, ya. Maaf sekali belum bisa menampilkan SasuSaku di chapter ini ._.) **– sasusaku kira **(iya, saya juga masih sedih kalo inget :( makasih, ya sudah review =))

**Yang review pake akun, monggo di cek PM-nya ^^**

**Oke. Mungkin masih ada yang bingung soal fic ini. Yang mau bertanya atau memberi review ataupun concrit, sangat-sangat dibolehkan ^^ gampang kok, tinggal klik tanda dengan tulisan review di bawah.**

**See ya in the next chapter minna! ^^**

**Scarlet Rose Crimson.**


	3. Chapter 3

**valentoms presents**

**.**

**.**

**Noir et Blanc**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto. The Infernal Devices juga punya Cassandra Clare.**

**.**

**Rate: T**

**.**

**.**

**Genre: Supernatural/Romance**

**.**

**.**

**Pairing: Uchiha Sasuke x Haruno Sakura**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING****: keoverdosisan OOC, abal, gaje, miskin diksi, mungkin ada typo, nista banget. Karena kenistaan fic inilah—**

**.**

**.**

—**don't like don't read**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chapter 3

.

.

Hari sudah semakin sore, tapi Haruno Sakura belum juga kembali dari misinya. Itulah yang sedang dipikirkan oleh Senju Tsunade. Wanita berambut pirang yang tetap kelihatan cantik walau umurnya mencapai lima puluh itu kini tengah memandang kosong ke arah jendela di ruang kerjanya.

'_Sakura, kenapa lama sekali?_'

Ke mana perginya gadis berambut merah muda tersebut? Hatinya bertanya-tanya.

Mungkinkah gadis itu tersesat ketika mencari tanaman obat? Tidak mungkin. Tsunade yakin Sakura sangat mengenal area hutan di mana ia mencari tanaman obat.

Atau di dalam misi ia bertemu dengan musuh ataupun yokai? Mungkin saja. Mereka bisa muncul di mana-mana.

Kalau dugaan nomor duanya tepat, Tsunade berharap Sakura membawa sebuah senjata. Walau hanya sebuah belati kecil. Tapi Tsunade percaya Sakura adalah pemburu yang bisa menuntaskan misinya walaupun ia tiba-tiba diserang yokai dan tidak membawa senjata apapun.

Tumpukan kertas-kertas yang menumpuk di mejanya terabaikan begitu saja. Secangkir teh yang kini setengah dingin juga bernasib sama di atas meja kerja Tsunade. Tadinya ia meminta Shizune membuatkannya secangkir teh dengan perasan jeruk—kesukaannya—karena di luar langit mulai menggelap—hobinya untuk menikmati secangkir teh di hari hujan. Tapi ia kehilangan minatnya untuk minum teh begitu diingatnya Sakura belum kembali dari misi yang diberikannya.

Sakura tidak biasanya menghabiskan waktu lama sekali untuk sebuah misi. Apalagi misi kali ini ringan, sesuatu yang bisa dengan cepat dikerjakannya.

Tapi mengapa ia belum kembali juga?

Tsunade cemas, tentu saja. Karena Sakura juga merupakan tanggung jawabnya pada Haruno Kizashi dan Haruno Mebuki—orang tua Sakura. Tambah lagi, gadis itu juga merupakan pewaris klan Haruno selanjutnya.

Sementara hujan mulai turun deras di luar, pikiran Tsunade teralihkan oleh ketukan tidak sabaran di pintu ruangannya.

Tsunade amat malas untuk sekedar beranjak dari kursinya yang nyaman dan membukakan pintu untuk siapapun yang mengetuk.

Tapi ketukan itu semakin tidak sabaran saja. Ingin rasanya Tsunade berteriak, "Masuk saja! Pintunya tidak dikunci!" akan tetapi, suara berteriak-teriak melengking itu membuatnya cepat-cepat beranjak dari kursi.

"TSUNADE-SAMA, DARURAT! ADA YANG TERLUKA DI SINI!"

Oh, itu suara orang yang Tsunade tunggu-tunggu sejak tadi.

Haruno Sakura.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Astaga, Sakura."

Tsunade terkejut. Pintu dibuka, ada Sakura—dibantu Hinata—yang sedang memapah seorang pemuda berambut gelap tak sadarkan diri. Tsunade mempersilahkan mereka masuk dan membantu membaringkan pemuda itu di salah satu sofa panjang dan empuk di ruangannya.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tsunade bertanya.

Sakura menyerahkan keranjangnya pada Hinata, meminta tolong gadis berambut indigo panjang itu untuk meletakkannya di meja kerja Tsunade sementara ia berdehem untuk memulai ceritanya.

"Aku sebenarnya sudah selesai memetik tanaman-tanaman itu sejak berjam-jam yang lalu. Kemudian aku tertidur ..."

Oh, ini alasan Sakura lama kembali.

"... dan terbangun karena mendengar suara. Dari sebuah pohon di seberang tempat aku tertidur. Di balik pohon itu, aku menemukan pemuda ini terluka parah. Ditusuk pedang dan punggungnya dihujani shuriken. Iya kan, Hinata?"

"I-iya, Tsunade-sama. Pe-pedangnya mengerikan sekali. Bi-bilahnya... banyak d-darah." suara Hinata terdengar mencicit. Bukan rahasia lagi di Markas itu kalau Hyuuga Hinata ngeri akan darah.

"Jadi aku memutuskan untuk menyembuhkan lukanya dulu, lalu aku kembali ke Markas." Sakura menyudahi ceritanya.

"Hm. Begitu." Tsunade mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya sedikit. Kemudian dari tangannya, cahaya berwarna hijau muncul. Ia mengarahkan tangannya pada tubuh pemuda yang sedang tak sadarkan diri di atas sofa. Memeriksa pemuda itu. Aktivitas jantungnya, aliran chakranya, luka-lukanya...

Selesai memeriksa keadaan si pemuda, cahaya hijau di tangannya perlahan lenyap. Tsunade tersenyum. "Pilihanmu bijak untuk menyembuhkan lukanya terlebih dulu sebelum membawanya ke sini, Sakura."

"Aa—" Mata hijau Sakura berbinar. "Oh—oh, bagaimana keadaannya sekarang, Tsunade-sama?"

"Kondisinya lemah, tetapi baik-baik saja. Aku terkesan dengannya. Dengan luka seperti itu, dia pasti sudah kehilangan banyak darah dan mati. Dan ia belum makan apa-apa entah sejak kapan kecuali minum air."

Sakura diam.

"Aku akan membuatkan sesuatu untuknya." Tsunade berjalan menuju meja kerjanya dan mengangkat keranjang anyaman di sana. "Hinata, kau tidak sibuk kan? Mau membantuku?"

"A-ah. Baik, Tsunade-sama!" Hinata menjawab. Kemudian ia mengucapkan permisi dengan sopan dan mengekor Tsunade ke luar dari ruangannya.

_Blam_.

Pintu mengayun tertutup. Hanya tinggal Sakura dan sang pemuda di ruangan tersebut.

Sakura hanya berdiri canggung di samping si pemuda. Tak lama kemudian ia menarik sebuah kursi kecil dan duduk di dekat si pemuda.

Mata hijau Sakura masih terpaku pada si pemuda. Tadi Sakura terlalu sibuk menolong si pemuda sehingga tidak terlalu memperhatikan wajahnya.

_Ia tampan_, Sakura membatin dalam hati. Rambutnya hitam dengan bagian belakang yang mencuat. _Persis pantat ayam_, pikir Sakura. Wajahnya yang sedang tidur terlihat polos dan damai. Hidungnya mancung, bibir yang tipis dan kulitnya yang putih. Dada pemuda itu naik turun pelan dan teratur seirama nafasnya.

Sakura merasakan wajahnya memerah. Ia baru saja menyelamatkan hidup seorang pemuda tampan. Tapi ... tunggu. Jangan-jangan pemuda ini orang jahat? Seorang penjahat berwajah tampan, seperti yang kebanyakan ada di novel-novel roman di perpustakaan Markas yang sering Sakura baca.

Semoga bukan.

"Hinata dan Tsunade-sama lama sekali." Sakura mulai bosan.

Tangan Sakura sekarang terjulur untuk menyingkirkan beberapa helai rambut berwarna gelap yang menghalangi aksesnya untuk menatap wajah pemuda itu lebih lama. Lalu merapikan bagian baju longgar pemuda itu yang terbuka, menampakkan sedikit dari bagian dadanya yang bidang.

"Tuan Tampan, cepat bangun ya ..." Sakura tersenyum. "Aku ingin tahu namamu."

Tak lama kemudian, ruangan itu sunyi. Hanya terdengar suara hujan yang turun deras di luar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura hampir bosan setengah mati ketika gadis itu memainkan rumbai hiasan sofa lalu pintu diketuk dan empat—ah, lima orang berebut masuk.

Terjadi kericuhan kecil di depan pintu, lalu Tsunade yang memegang sebuah gelas berukuran kecil masuk pertama, diikuti Hinata, Shizune, lalu Naruto dan Ino yang paling terakhir.

Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa dua orang terakhir itu juga ada di sini?

Sakura melempari Ino pandangan heran.

"Tadi aku ketemu Hinata dan Tsunade-sama. Tsunade-sama bilang ada cowok cakep banget di ruangannya jadi ..." Ino nyengir lebar. Tanpa menyelesaikan kalimatnya pun Sakura mengerti.

Kalau Naruto?

"Tadi aku lihat mereka berempat—Tsunade-baachan, Shizune, Ino dan Hinata-chan—sedang terburu-buru. Aku tanya Ino kenapa, dia bilang 'di kantor Tsunade-sama ada sesuatu yang menarik'—aduh!"

Naruto menerima sebuah cubitan dari Ino sebagai hukuman karena pemuda pirang itu terlalu berlebihan menirukan gayanya berbicara.

"Jadi aku ikuti mereka. Sebenarnya ada apa, sih?" Naruto melirik Sakura.

"Ah ... itu. Tadi sewaktu aku pergi misi, aku menemukan seseorang yang terluka parah. Aku sembuhkan lukanya, lalu aku bawa dia ke sini."

"Bagaimana keadaannya sekarang?" Naruto bertanya lagi.

"Tsunade-sama bilang keadaannya baik-baik saja, tetapi dia lemah."

"Oh, begitu."

"Kau beruntung sekali bertemu pemuda tampan seperti dia." Ino menyikut lengan atas Sakura, setelah gadis berambut pirang itu berhasil melihat wajah si pemuda yang berbaring di sofa.

Sakura terkekeh. "Terimakasih."

Lima pasang mata itu memperhatikan dengan seksama ketika Tsunade meminumkan sesuatu dari gelas kecil yang ia bawa tadi ke pemuda tersebut.

"Apa itu, baa-chan?" Naruto bersuara.

"Hanya sebuah ramuan sederhana buatanku supaya ia cepat terbangun." Tsunade tersenyum, kemudian meletakkan gelas yang sudah kosong tadi di meja bundar tak jauh dari sofa.

"Aaaahh ..." terdengar suara dari Naruto, Sakura, Ino, dan Hinata yang mengangguk paham.

"Kapan ia akan terbangun, Tsunade-sama?" kini Ino bertanya.

"Tergantung. Kalau tubuhnya cepat menerima reaksi ramuanku, paling lama sepuluh menit dari sekarang ia akan terbangun."

Kemudian Tsunade—diikuti Shizune—melangkahkan kaki keluar dari ruangan itu. Meninggalkan empat orang yang penasaran mengelilingi sofa.

"Dia tampan ya~" Ino bersuara.

"Benar." Sakura dan Hinata menimpali. Naruto memajukan bibirnya, memasang tampang kesal.

"Aku juga tampan."

"Tidak, tidak. Kau tidak tampan, Naruto. Seujung kuku pun tidak." Ino memutar matanya.

"Setidaknya aku keren."

"Ti-dak."

"Walaupun aku tidak tampan ... setidaknya aku keren, kan, Hinata-chan?" Naruto meminta dukungan. Mata birunya melirik ke Hinata. Mata mereka bertemu untuk sepersekian detik, lalu Hinata menundukkan kepalanya.

"I-iya ... Naruto-kun me-mang keren."

"Tuh kan, Ino. Hinata bahkan mengakui!"

"Haah ... terserahlah."

"Hei, ap—"

"Hei, lihat!" Sakura berseru, menunjuk si pemuda yang mulai bergerak gelisah dalam tidurnya.

"Whoa, dia terbangun!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Begitu membuka mata, yang pertama kali ia lihat hanyalah cahaya lampu yang kelewat terang bagi matanya yang entah sudah berapa lama tidak membuka. Ah ... pemandangannya berubah. Kini ada sepasang bola mata berwarna hijau cerah yang menatapnya khawatir, senang, dan penasaran sekaligus.

Ia memaksakan diri untuk duduk, agak sulit baginya. Tetapi tangan milik si mata hijau dengan cekatan membantunya. Orang yang sama juga meletakkan beberapa bantal nyaman untuk punggungnya bersandar.

"_Daijoubu ka_?"

Ia melihat sekeliling. Ia berada di ruangan luas dengan banyak rak dan banyak buku. Hangat di ruangan itu berasal dari api yang melahap balok kayu di perapian. Ada empat orang mengelilinginya. Tiga orang perempuan dan seorang pemuda. Si pemuda berambut pirang dan bermata biru. Kulitnya cokelat terbakar matahari.

Ada juga perempuan yang bermata aquamarine, berambut pirang panjang yang dikuncir satu dengan poni panjang yang menutupi setengah dari wajahnya. Yang lain berambut indigo panjang dan matanya berwarna lavender. Yang satu lagi, si mata hijau cerah dengan warna rambutnya yang unik—ia ingin menyebutnya aneh—merah muda.

Keempatnya menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sama: penasaran.

"Ehm, halo." Si rambut merah muda berdehem pelan. Perhatiannya kembali terpusat pada orang yang sedang bicara. "Pertama-tama, selamat datang di Markas! Aku seorang pemburu yokai dan juga semua orang yang tinggal di sini. Namaku Haruno Sakura dan senang bertemu denganmu."

Tanpa diminta, semuanya memperkenalkan diri mereka masing-masing.

"Aku Uzumaki Naruto," dimulai dari si pirang yang nyengir lebar, lalu, "Aku Yamanaka Ino." selanjutnya, "Aku Hyuuga Hinata. Dozo yoroshiku."

"Siapa namamu?" si perempuan pirang bertanya.

Butuh waktu yang lama sebelum akhirnya mulut pemuda itu membuka dan mengucap sesuatu, "Uchiha—"

"—Sasuke."

Suara pemuda itu berat, datar, dan terkesan dingin.

Ah, jadi namanya Sasuke. Sakura mengangguk paham kini.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang, Sasuke-san? Apakah kau ingin makan sesuatu? Aku bisa pergi ke dapur dan meminta tolong para koki membuatkan sesuatu untukmu," kata Sakura. "Mungkin kau ingin bubur, atau roti?"

Akan tetapi, alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan Sakura, si pemuda bernama Sasuke itu malah menatap Sakura, tepat di mata hijau gadis itu. Membuat Sakura salah tingkah. "Kau yang membawaku ke sini, benar?"

Sakura mengangguk.

"Di mana ... Kusanagi?" Sasuke bertanya.

Ruangan Tsunade kini hening.

"Siapa itu Kusanagi?" Naruto bertanya. Sesuatu yang ingin Sakura lakukan sedari tadi tetapi ia terlalu takut kalau pemuda ini akan marah lalu melakukan hal buruk.

"Pedangku."

"Oh, jadi pedang yang tadi menusukmu itu ternyata pedangmu sendiri?" Sakura bertanya. Anggukan Sasuke yang menjawab.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tertusuk pedangmu sendiri?" Sakura melempar sebuah pertanyaan lagi. Tapi tidak ada jawaban untuk pertanyaannya kali ini. Sasuke hanya diam untuk waktu yang agak lama sebelum pemuda itu kembali bersuara,

"Mana pedangku?"

"Uh..." Sakura hanya bisa menggaruk belakang kepalanya dengan gugup. "Hinata...?"

"A-ah! Se-sebentar. Aku a-akan mengambilkan pedangmu, Sasuke-san." Hinata segera melesat keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Gadis berambut indigo itu ingat dirinyalah yang terakhir kali memegang pedang Sasuke. Di mana pula ia meletakkannya tadi? Hinata menjerit frustasi dalam hatinya karena sikapnya yang ceroboh dan pelupa yang digabung dan boom, menjadi bencana bagi orang lain dan dirinya sendiri.

Tapi Hinata bertekad ia akan mencari pedang tersebut sampai dapat. Gadis itu bahkan bisa merasakan tatapan tajam dari Sasuke, mengikuti dirinya sampai ia keluar dari ruangan Tsunade.

Lalu hening.

Naruto, Sakura, dan Ino diam. Mereka tidak melontarkan pernyataan lagi pada Sasuke, walau pada kenyataannya ada banyak sekali yang ingin mereka tanyakan pada Sasuke. Apalagi Sakura, gadis itu yang menyelamatkannya, menyembuhkan lukanya, membawanya ke sini ... satu hal tentang Sasuke yang menganggunya adalah bagaimana Sasuke mendapatkan luka-lukanya?

Mungkin dugaannya kalau Sasuke adalah seorang penjahat memang benar.

Akhirnya Sakura memutuskan untuk menyembuhkan luka-luka Sasuke yang tersisa. Luka-luka lecet dan lebam yang tidak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk sembuh setelah dialiri oleh chakra penyembuhnya.

Rasanya ... nyaman. Sasuke menyukai saat Sakura mengarahkan tangannya yang diselimuti cahaya berwarna hijau ke luka-lukanya yang lebih kecil. Dialiri chakra penyembuh rasanya hangat, membuat dirinya lebih rileks. Ia tidak keberatan sama sekali saat Sakura menyibakkan lengan baju putihnya yang longgar setelah sebelumnya gadis itu bergumam maaf dan melanjutkan kegiatan menyembuhkan luka-lukanya.

Pintu mengayun terbuka, ada Hinata dan Tsunade yang kali ini melangkah masuk. Sakura langsung menghentikan aliran chakra penyembuhnya untuk Sasuke, kemudian membungkuk hormat pada si wanita berambut pirang.

"Ah, kau sudah terbangun rupanya.." Tsunade tersenyum. "Err.. siapa tadi namanya, Hinata?"

"Uchiha Sasuke, Tsunade-sama." Hinata berbisik.

"Ah—ya, Sasuke. Aku akan coba mengingat namamu dengan baik. Kau sudah sadar rupanya, eh? Hahaha.." Tsunade tertawa canggung.

"Jadi, ini pedang milikmu?" nada suara Tsunade berubah. Sakura mengenalinya sebagai nada suara gurunya saat ini sebagai pertanda bahwa wanita berambut pirang itu sedang serius. Hinata yang sekarang memegang pedang itu, gemetar hebat karena melihat darah yang sudah hampir mengering di bilahnya.

"Hn."

"Baiklah. Aku akan memberikan pedangmu dengan satu syarat."

"Apa itu?"

"Aku hanya ingin bercakap-cakap sebentar denganmu. Pribadi. Sementara yang lain akan menunggu di luar. Bagaimana, Uchiha?"

Ada diam sebentar.

"Baiklah. Aku setuju."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Benar-benar tidak terdengar ya?" Ino bertanya pada Naruto yang sedang menempelkan telinganya pada pintu.

Naruto menggeleng. "Aku penasaran sekali dengan apa yang mereka sedang bicarakan."

"Sama."

"Mungkin Tsunade-sama hanya menanyainya sedikit pertanyaan tentang asal-usulnya?" Sakura menebak.

"Bisa jadi." Ino setuju. "Ahh ... aku penasaran sekali!" Si gadis berambut pirang menjambak rambutnya kesal.

"Hei, Hinata ... mengapa kau tidak menggunakan Byakuganmu untuk melihat situasi di dalam?" Naruto bertanya.

"Ta-tapi.. itu kan tidak sopan namanya, Naruto-kun. Walaupun aku bisa melihat apa yang terjadi di dalam dengan Byakugan, aku tidak bisa mencuri dengar pembicaraan mereka." ujar Hinata.

"Ah.. tapi.. tolonglah, Hinata. Kau sama penasarannya dengan kami, iya kan?"

"Benar, Naruto-kun. Aku sama penasarannya denganmu, Ino-chan, dan Sakura-san. Tapi ... uhh..." _Well_, sepertinya seseorang mulai goyah pendiriannya. "Tidak. Aku tidak mau menyalahgunakan Byakugan-ku untuk hal-hal semacam itu."

Terdengar desah kecewa dari Naruto. Tapi pemuda bermata biru itu tidak menyerah. "Hanya ingin mengecek keadaan Tsunade-baachan... bagaimana kalau Sasuke itu ternyata jahat lalu dia menyerang baachan?"

"Ja-jangan sembarangan, Naruto-kun! Kita belum tahu Sasuke itu orangnya seperti apa. Dan kalau dugaanmu be-benar, Tsunade-sama pa-pasti bisa mengatasinya. Di-dia kan wanita yang kuat."

"Tapi ... ayolah, Hinata-chan..." Hinata memalingkan wajahnya mendengar panggilan yang Naruto gunakan untuknya. "Ya? Ya? Ya?" Naruto mulai menggunakan jurus _puppy eyes_-nya sambil mengatupkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

Hinata menyerah.

"Baiklah, Naruto-kun. Ka-kalau kau memaksa." Tangan Hinata membentuk sebuah segel, ia berkonsentrasi penuh. "Byakugan!" Saat Byakugannya teraktifasi, urat-urat bertonjolan di sekitar pelipisnya. Dan Hinata bisa melihat bagaimana keadaan di dalam ruangan Tsunade.

"Jadi... apa yang kaulihat, Hinata?" Ino bertanya.

Hinata melepas segel tangannya. Urat-urat yang bertonjolan di sekitar pelipis tadi menghilang. Gadis berambut indigo itu menghela nafasnya. "Ti-tidak ada, Ino-chan. Me-mereka berdua s-s-sedang diam. T-tapi s-sepertinya Tsunade-sama sedang kesal."

Naruto, Ino, dan Sakura menghela nafas kecewa.

Kemudian pintu di hadapan mereka kembali mengayun terbuka. "Sakura! Kau urus segala keperluan dan kamar untuk si Tuan Uchiha itu malam ini! Aku mau tidur! Aku capek!" Tsunade sedikit menghentakkan kakinya meninggalkan mereka berempat yang masih diam.

Apa lagi yang bisa Sakura katakan selain setuju?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seminggu sudah berlalu semenjak kedatangan Uchiha Sasuke ke Markas.

Oh, ya. Sudah ditetapkan juga bahwa Sasuke tinggal di sini sebagai pemburu yokai.

Dan Sakura tahu apa yang membuat Tsunade uring-uringan selama seminggu ini.

Hn, si Tuan Muda Uchiha Sasuke—atau begitulah Tsunade memanggilnya.

Orang yang sama juga membuat Sakura uring-uringan selama seminggu ini. Teman-temannya sedikit menjaga jarak dengannya. Bagaimana tidak? Sakura seperti diselimuti aura gelap di sekitar dirinya, juga wajahnya yang terus ditekuk itu.

Sakura mengerti benar mengapa seminggu yang lalu Tsunade nampak kesal setelah keluar dari ruangannya. Dia tahu jawabannya esok harinya setelah Tsunade menugaskannya untuk menjaga Sasuke, membawanya berkeliling Markas—yang sampai sekarang Sakura belum hafal benar letak ruangannya, saking banyaknya—dan juga memperkenalkannya pada penghuni Markas yang lain, juga teman-temannya. Dan Sakura juga yang menemani pemuda itu belanja beberapa potong baju.

Oh, andai saat itu Sakura bisa menolak tugas yang diberikan padanya itu.

Sakura menyesal, ya. Karena ternyata Sasuke jauuuh sekali dengan perkiraannya. Ia kira kepribadian seorang Sasuke juga akan bagus seperti wajahnya tapi nyatanya **tidak**.

Memang, Sasuke tidak berteriak-teriak, bersikap seenaknya, atau berkata kotor. Tapi—menurut Sakura—ini jauh lebih parah.

Sasuke ternyata orang yang sangat irit bicara. Menemaninya berkeliling Markas, menjelaskan panjang lebar tentang sejarah Markas juga ruangan-ruangan di sana ditambah fungsinya—tenggorokan Sakura terasa kering karena seringnya ia bicara—memperkenalkan Sasuke pada semua orang... rasanya melelahkan sekali.

Dan Sasuke tetap pada ekspresinya yang datar. Kalau wajahnya menunjukkan emosi, itu hanyalah ekspresi bosan.

Respon yang pernah Sakura terima atas penjelasannya hanya sebatas, "Hn." saja.

Sakura ingat betul bahwa Tsunade juga menugaskannya untuk mengorek informasi sebanyak mungkin dari Sasuke. Bagaimana masa lalunya dan darimanakah ia berasal. Apakah ia mata-mata yang dikirim musuh untuk memantai keadaan Markas untuk digunakan menyerang?

Tetapi, kala Sakura sering memancing Sasuke untuk membicarakan hal-hal semacam, Sasuke hanya diam. Tidak memberi jawaban apapun, respon pun bahkan tidak.

Berbicara ke Uchiha Sasuke itu seperti berhadapan dengan sebuah robot, atau bicara pada benda mati.

Inginnya Sakura meninju pemuda tersebut—saking kesalnya karena ia seringkali diabaikan—, membiarkannya terpental jauh ke atas langit biru dan mengeluarkan tanda bersinar seperti yang gadis itu sering tonton dalam anime-anime kesayangannya. Tapi Sakura tidak mungkin melakukan hal tersebut, tak peduli seberapa kesalnya ia terhadap Uchiha Sasuke.

"Ugh." Sakura melampiaskan kekesalannya pada daging asap yang menjadi menu makan malam hari itu. Gadis itu _terlalu bersemangat_ dalam memotong dagingnya, mengundang pandangan heran dari seluruh peserta makan malam.

"Kau kenapa, Sakura?" Tenten yang duduk di sebelahnya berbisik.

"Eh... aku... tidak apa-apa, kok." Sakura tersenyum canggung, ia yakin sekali wajahnya merona, jadi Sakura cepat-cepat menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kau yakin?"

"Iya, Tenten. Percaya deh."

Tenten mengedikkan bahunya, kemudian melanjutkan makan malamnya dengan tenang. Sasuke duduk di ujung meja, menikmati makan malamnya. Pemuda itu hanya sedikit mengangkat wajahnya mendengar suara pisau makan yang berdecit tidak bagus di piring Sakura, lalu melanjutkan makan malamnya seolah tak pernah terjadi apa-apa.

Sakura kesal.

Tapi kenapa ia harus kesal dengan sikap Sasuke yang tidak peduli dengannya? Apa pedulinya? Terserah saja kalau sikapnya memang tidak pedulian terhadap semua orang. Itu urusannya, bukan Sakura. Kenapa dirinya harus direpotkan?

Sakura mengangkat bahunya. Dan pikiran-pikiran tersebut terus menghantuinya, bahkan saat Sakura sudah mengganti baju menjadi piama dan bersiap naik ke kasur lalu tidur.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ini gila, Tsunade-sama."

Dua minggu berlalu.

"Oh-oh, aku tak mau melakukan ini." Sakura meletakkan tangannya di atas kepala, mengacak rambutnya kesal, sambil berputar mengitari ruangan Tsunade. "Tidak, tidak, tidak."

"Ini kelewatan."

Sakura masih berputar.

"Gila."

"Sakura—"

"Tidak masuk a—"

"Oh, diamlah."

Bukan, bukan, barusan itu bukan suara Tsunade yang menegur Sakura. Suara itu milik Sasuke, yang kini berdiri di samping gadis berambut merah muda itu, dengan tangan terlipat di depan dada dan tatapannya yang bosan. Tatapan yang Sakura artikan sebagai, "diamlah kau wahai makhluk menyebalkan berambut merah muda."

Sakura merasakan wajahnya memanas, pasti sudah berubah merah. Jadi ia menunduk, memandang sepatu bertali warna hitamnya yang simpulnya kini kelihatan sangat menarik. Bibirnya terkatup rapat, tetapi dalam pikirannya gadis itu ingin sekali mencabuti alis Tsunade satu per satu saking kesalnya dengan yang baru saja diucapkan si wanita pirang.

_Apa-apaan yang barusan itu_? Dirinya merutuk dalam diam.

"Jadi ... aku ingin tahu pendapatmu. Bagaimana, Sasuke? Kau setuju?" Tsunade menopang wajah dengan tangan kanannya.

Sasuke tampak menimbang-nimbang sejenak di dalam benaknya.

"Hn, baiklah. Aku setuju, Tsunade-sama."

"Bagaimana denganmu, Sakura?"

Sakura terdiam lama. Ini hal yang serius, walau ia hanya punya dua pilihan; ya dan tidak. Masing-masing pilihan akan membuka jalannya ke cerita yang baru ke kehidupannya. Bisa baik, bisa buruk. Tapi tak selamanya kan buruk-buruk terus?

Lagipula, Sasuke juga sudah setuju.

"Aku juga setuju, Tsunade-sama."

"Baiklah. Selamat Sakura, akhirnya kau menemukan _partner_-mu—setelah sekian lama. Sebuah upacara sumpah akan dilakukan sore nanti di ruang pertemuan."

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: WOOOHOO! Akhirnya selesai juga chap yang ini~~ Setelah lama di dalam folder, edit ulang berkali-kali, baca ulang lagi ... kok rasanya kurang maksimal ya? *gegulingan***

**Dan selalu, terima kasih banyak banget untuk yang sudah mereview di chapter sebelumnya: nadialovely / Ayano Futabatei / Kurousa Hime / **sasusaku kira (gimana ya nantinya? Ikutin ceritanya terus deh *winkwink* *ditendang*) / nana (pertanyaan dari nana, kenapa judulnya Noir et Blanc? Er.. saya gak bisa nentuin judul yang pas untuk cerita ini, sebenernya. Terus tiba-tiba jengjeng! Nama itu yang muncul. Sama sekali gak ada nyambung-nyambungnya dengan cerita ini sebenernya. Artinya dalam bahasa Prancis kalo gak salah 'Hitam dan Putih'. Makasih nana untuk review-nya) / Momo kuro (Oke! Terima kasih~~)

**Seperti biasa, yang review pake akun boleh cek PM-nya :)**

**COKELAT UNTUK SEMUA YANG UDAH RIPIU~ AW YEAH *gaje* *ditendang***

**Terima kasih juga untuk yang jadi silent reader, untuk yang nge-fave dengan atau tanpa alert, pokoknya makasih banyak deh :D**

**Oh ya. Satu hal lagi, saya ganti pen name jadi valentoms. Hehehehehehehehehehe *apasih* Tidak ada alasan khusus kenapa, tapi saya rasa pen name saya yang sebelumnya itu panjang sekali =="**

**Last words,**

**Mind to give me any review? Concrit? Flames? Come on guys sending those won't give you any virus!**

**OH YA, SELAMAT HARI SASUSAKU! :)**

**Sampai ketemu di chapter depan,**

**valentoms.**


End file.
